cdcmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
Games
=Games= The first game of Mafia was started by Krazz sometime around late 2008. Since then, over 150 games of mafia have been played on the Canucks Community, hosted by a wide variety of players. The CDC forum regularly deletes obsolete topics that have not been replied to for long stretches of time. As a result of this, many remnants of Mafia's early games are now extinct from the forum and unrecoverable. In efforts to prevent losing traces of the game's history and evolution, contemporary Mafia scholarship places a heavy importance on the archiving and preservation of individual games. Attempts to catalogue games of Mafia have been undertaken notably and extensively by Master Radishes, who created—and has maintained—a detailed list of most games played on the forum. It contains statistics such as the number of participants in a given game, a given game's winning faction, and other notes and miscellaneous items relevant to each game. Amongst his other contributions, Master Radishes is credited with being the first to recognize the importance of separating Mafia into numerous distinct eras for study. He has identified 8 "Series" in Mafia's history, each one marked by different roles, set-ups, participants, and hosts. Other scholars have proposed and followed other conventions of separation, but the practice of separating is now universal. __TOC__ Series One Master Radishes writes: Krazz introduced Mafia to CDC White Noise sometime around late 2008 and GMed the first dozen or so games. The first 16 game threads were lost by the time these records began. Little is known/remembered about this time, but generally game quality was fairly low as almost all the players were new to Mafia and took time to figure out the ins and outs of the game. That said, certain players learned quickly and came to dominate games, most notably the legendary BauldyAuldy and Hugh Jass/MastahTJ, famed for their personal rivalry. Several current players also first played during this time, the oldest of which is VICanucksfan5551. All primary sources of these games have been lost, and results can only be known through the doxographical literature, which comprises namely Master Radishes' historiography. Series Two After a break, Krazz re-booted Mafia. After only a few games, he stepped away again, and allowed Puckman to take over GM duties. Games never reached high activity levels, and eventually other players started their own series of games. Series Three This series started concurrently with previous series, as MastahTJ didn't like the way the other games were being run. Puckman graciously stepped aside and let this series of games become the main one. This series was characterized by usually featuring two Mafia teams. The first SK win occurred in Game 27. The final game started but never finished; it is included here but not recorded in any stats. Low activity levels ensured another die-off of Mafia. Series Four After some time, Krazz returned to revive the game. Despite a dedicated core of players, games never reached high levels of activity. Series Five T-rex930 and Seguin revived Mafia to great success. The games became larger and more active than before, although short of current standards. This series also saw the earliest attempts at moving away from purely vanilla games - for example, the Cult saw its first introduction, as well as the alternate Sheriff roles. Series Six Krazz returned to revive Mafia again. Although games remained small by current standards, several of the most memorable games for older players occurred during this time. Advanced skills of deception were refined during this series, paving the way for the current tendency toward crazy Mafia scheming. This was also the heyday of the Serial Killer - three different players won within a six game period, after a long history featuring only two previous victories. Series Seven T-rex930 came back to again revive Mafia. This series saw games grow to new heights - games became bigger, longer, and much higher in quality of play. Many current regular players got their start during this time. After a history dominated by Krazz and T-rex930 as GMs, many new players took turns GMing games. Many memorable games took place during this time. After an unprecedented run of games, the regulars agreed to take a short break to "recharge" their batteries. Category:Series One Category:Series Two Category:Series Three Category:Series Four Category:Series Five Category:Series Six Category:Series Seven Category:Series Eight